criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mystery of the Missing Time Crystals!
The Mystery of the Missing Time Crystals is a case featured in Criminal Case as the Twenty seventh case of the season as well the Twenty seventh case overall. It is featured as the third case set in the Futuristic World: 4019 district of Parinaita. Plot Abanoub and the player made it to the Clock's TIME service after getting a note from note from someone in the last case. They found that the door was locked, so they went through the window, not knowing where it would lead. They found themselves in a big room with tons of clocks set to all the different countries timezone. At that sudden moment, Abanoub tripped over something and they found Sandale Clock, dead on the ground, with a huge cut through his neck. The team set to work and found the broken microphone of Time Agent, Glitter Golden, who was more scared about his boyfriend to focus on answering any questions, the team told him to calm down and take some deep breaths. They then went to the safe where all the Time Crystals were gone. They found leads to suspect the other Time Agent and boyfriend of Glitter Golden, Ben Laoivo, and also found wire cutters, that after analysing it, lead them to mystery woman, May Olia. After getting all the results they needed. They recapped in the main hall way of the building before they thought they saw something weird and scary, the victim leaving the building as a ghost! They followed the ghost of the victim into an alley way in Time's Street, where they found nothing but lead to two more suspect. A young woman, who was named Candy Jamless, who they had to talk to twice, and a earless business man, who's name was Scar Fredricks. After they also found the murder weapon, which was a fire whip, the team went back to the victim's office and started recapping the case, before they heard yells from the upsides, in a split second, Glitter and Ben were running downstairs and telling the player to run as fast as they could. Someone had set "death fire" at the end of the street and they needed to get away as fast as they could or be burned alive! They ran as fast as they could, scared for their lives and hides in the alleyway, hoping the fire would skip them and they heard it coming closer and closer before they heard someone screaming something weird and in a different language and the sound of fire stopped. The player and Abanoub looked out and saw that the fire was gone. They then carried on their investigation and arrested Scar Fredricks for the murder of Sandale Clock. They interrogated Scar again, after finding him hiding in the back alley, behind the bins. They questioned him about murdering the victim but Scar stayed tight lips and denied any involvement in the murder before letting slip that he set the death fire off. He then sighed and admitted that he did it because Sandale murdered his brother, Garlic Fredricks, after one of his "fails experiments" into time travel. He revealed that Sandale never apologize for the murder or ever tried to get him back. He revealed that he stole the crystals in hopes of stopping his brother from dying or doing any stupid for the man. Scar then revealed that the victim found him trying to take the crystals for himself. He tries to explain his reasons but Sandale just didn't care and started to threaten to call the police. In a split second of rage because of Scar's brother's murder and the fact that Sandale never seemed to change, he whipped him hard with the fire whip and Sandale screamed in pain. Again and again, he did it, He wanted revenge and death for the man who murdered his brother. He them pulled him into his office and left the building. He revealed that he set of the death fire because of the team getting too close to him, but he didn't expect anyone to stop it. Scar asked if one of them did it, when they both replied that they didn't. Scar allowed him to get arrested, awaiting life in prison for his crimes, And they lead him to his cell. After arresting the killer, the team were told, by someone outside, that someone had dropped something in the safe outside and they also thought it would be wise to speak to Scar again and see what he could tell them about where he hid the crystals. They went to the safe and found a ripped up magazine, they found out that it was a Retro tech magazine that was faded from all the wet weather. They uncovered the note on the magazine and found out it belonged to a young man, who's name was Felix Felicis, they questioned him about the magazine and the connection mentioned in it, which mentioned the Ties family. Felix got scared and told them that he knew nothing about the Ties family, and then he ran off and May appeared and revealed that the Ties family have always been connected to the Retro tech, as their father, who's name was Harry. Started the company back in the early 3970's but he only started it to get more money and many other things. May then said that Harry started looking into ways to get his dying girlfriend into a VR headset, to help with the lose of her. They thanked her for this information and went on the lookout for Harry, they found his document files, where it states that the company was looking into being the dead back and also finding ways of brainwashing children to do what they wanted. After the team shared ideas, Retro tech's Co-CEO and founder, Harry Ties, turned up and demanded answers but Abanoub wanted answers first pulled a gun on Harry, asking about brainwashing the children of the "new age". when asked what he was on about, Harry grabbed his tablet and looked at it, his face went pile white, as white as a ghost, and he ran off, as fast as he could, crying hard and saying the name "Expaei". Abanoub wondered what was going on but told the team to join them in Bar 31 later. The team went to talk to Scar about the time crystals he stole. He didn't admit to their location at first but then said that he left them in the street, in a laser safe. The team left to find the laser safe and unlocked it, revealing the Time crystals they've been looking for. They analysed them and found out that they were uncorrupted time crystals and that they would help people remember who they were before or if there was any lost memories. Abanoub suggested that they could try it on Edward, which they did to a very disappointing result of nothing, nothing seemed different or abnormal. They questioned Edward about everything to the fact his birthdate was different to the family called the ties but Edward revealed that nothing was coming back to him if he was a different person and he seemed like the normal Edward, the experiment was a let down and the team were sorry that they had to try it on Edward. He was fine with it and thanked the team for trying to help him. After a while of quiet noise, the team thought long and hard about what they should do next before Edward thought it would be a good idea to go to the Ties's family house and find out more about the Ties's family involvement in everything! Summary Victim *'Sandale Clock' (Found in his office with a huge cut through his neck) Murder weapon *'Fire Whip' Killer *'Scar Fredricks' Suspects May_Olia_suspect_complete_2.png|May Olia Glitter_Golden_suspect_complete.png|Glitter Golden Ben_Laoivo_suspect_complete.png|Ben Laoivo Candy_Jamless_suspect_complete.png|Candy Jamless Scar_Fredricks_suspect_complete.png|Scar Fredricks Quasi-suspects Felix_Felicis_quasi.png|Felix Felicis Harry_Ties_quasi.png|Harry Ties Edward_Xoilin_quasi_26.png|Edward Xoilin Killer's Profile *The killer does Crossword. *The killer knows the location of the Time Crystals. *The killer takes vitamin D. *The killer is a male *The killer has AB- blood type Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Victim's office (Clues: Victim's body, Broken microphone, pile of clocks) *Examine Broken Microphone (Result: Faded fixed Microphone) *Examine Faded fixed Microphone (Result: G.GOLDEN; New suspect: Glitter Golden) *Ask Glitter what happened to the victim (New crime scene: Empty Time Crystal safe) *Investigate Empty Time Crystal safe (Clues: Faded Note to Glitter, Wire cutters) *Examine Faded Note to Glitter (Result: Love note; New suspect: Ben Laoivo) *See what Ben can tell us about the murder and robbery. *Examine Wire cutters (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyse Fingerprints (09:00:00; Result: May's fingerprints; New suspect: May Olia) *See what May was doing in Clock's service. *Examine Pile of Clocks (Result: Blueprints of building) *Analyse Blueprints of building (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows the location of the Time Crystals.) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer does Crossword) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Alley Way, Time's Street (Clues: Broken object, Lost dog, Faded Rent for building) *Examine Lost dog (Result: C.Jamless's dog; New suspect: Candy Jamless) *Speak to Candy about losing her dog near the crime scene (Profile Updated: Candy does crosswords and knows the location of the Time Crystals) *Examine Faded rent (Result: £20,000 debt; New suspect: Scar Fredricks) *See why the company was in £20,000 in debt (Profile Updated: Scar does crosswords and knows the location of the Time Crystals) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Fire whip) *Analyse Fire whip (09:00:00; Murder weapon filed: Fire Whip; Attribute: The killer takes vitamin D; New crime scene: Nuclear bunker) *Investigate Nuclear bunker (Clues: Broken Panel, Turned off CCTV) *Examine Broken Panel (Result: Fixed Panel) *Examine the needed code (Result: Message to May) *Find out why May disowned her dad, Sandale (Profile Updated: May does crosswords, knows the location of the Time Crystals and takes vitamin D) *Examine Turned Off CCTV (Result: Unlocked CCTV) *Analyse CCTV footage (09:00:00) *Ask Candy about the fight she had with the victim (Result: Candy takes Vitamin D) *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Rubbish Bins (Clues: Ripped Letter, Strange device) *Examine Ripped Letter (Result: Fixed homophobic letter) *Examine handwriting (Result: Sandale Clock's handwriting) *See why Sandale was homophobic to Glitter (Profile Updated: Glitter knows the location of the Time Crystals and takes vitamin D) *See how the homophobic abused affected Ben (Profile updated: Ben does crosswords, knows the location of the Time Crystals and takes vitamin D) *Examine Strange device (Result: Code needed) *Analyse code (09:00:00) *Demand answers from Scar about ending the business relations with Sandale (Profile Updated: Scar takes Vitamin D) *Investigate Time Crystal holder (Clues: Blood on handle, Flash point camera) *Examine Blood on Handle (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB- blood type) *Examine Flash point camera (Result: Footage) *Analyse footage (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Arrest the killer now *Move onto Future Relations (3/7) (No stars) Future Relations (3/7) *Investigate Empty Time Crystal safe (Available at the beginning of Future Relations; Clue: ripped Magazine) *Examine Ripped Magazine (Result: Retro tech Magazine) *Examine Faded note on magazine (Result: Note to "Felix") *Speak to Felix about the note from the Ties family (Reward: Robotic arm with Fire whip) *See what May knows about the Ties family (Prereaitire: Felix's interrogation) *Investigate Victim's office (Clue: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device (Result: Documents tablet) *Analyse Documents tablet (06:00:00) *See what Harry has to say about the brainwashing and the connections (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Ask Scar about where he put the Time Crystals (Available at the beginning of Future Relations) *Investigate Alley way, Time's Street (Clue: Locked Laser safe) *Examine Locked laser safe (Result: Unlocked laser safe) *Analyse Time Crystals (09:00:00) *See if the Time Crystals can help Edward remember anything (Reward: Burger) *Move onto the next case (No stars) Navigation Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Futuristic World: 4019